A World Connected by Letters
by tayuyasss
Summary: Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke are separated by half of the World. The only connection remaining between them is their friendship, and the vow to write a letter to each other once every two weeks. Will they keep to it?


_Sasuke-kun, _

_There's so much I want to say. Firstly, how was the move? We all wish we could have come and helped, but I guess travelling half way around the world to help you move would be, more or less, futile. _

_Secondly, everyone sends there love. We all miss you like crazy, even if it's only been two weeks. Our lunch dates aren't the same without your cold presence._

_Thirdly, did you want me to give the crew your address as well? Because, as far as I know only I have it, which I'm really honoured but I was just wondering because, well... Okay, so I went for a bike ride today (yes, this has to do with the story, just listen) along the road to the college, you know, the one with the shitty corner that everyone has trouble on? So i was riding along and I realised I had two options: Ride around the corner, and chance being hit by an incoming car, or go along the footpath that is as pothole-y as young adult books these days. So I had to choose one of two evils, didn't I? _

_See that's what it's like at the moment, because if I don't give Sakura and Naruto your address, then my letters are going to be filled with them, aren't they? And I just know how much you love hearing about me._

_But if I do, you'll probably wake up with infinite letters and a Naruto on your doorstep._

_Choose the lesser evil._

_But that won't kill the devil. _

_Sorry Sasuke, that was probably a little too deep. _

_Anyway, __I__ we miss you. A lot. Maybe you'll come back here soon? We can only hope really._

_Have fun!_

With a practised flick she signed her name, regretting the cursive "x" she left at the end. Folding the page neatly, the girl placed it delicately in the envelope, preparing to seal it, when she paused.

Upon the cupboard before her sat a small photograph, filled with five smiling faces. At the front, obviously holding the camera was Yamanaka Ino, and behind her were Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru and finally Inuzuka Kiba. A smile pulled at the viewers, as she held it closer to her face.

She remembered when it was taken: just after they had taken Uchiha Sasuke to the airport just two weeks ago. As she looked closer, she noticed the red marks around the pinkette's eyes, and the slight blotchiness in her own.

Turning it over carefully, she wrote a quick message.

_Never forget us. We'll track you down if you do. _

_Ino _

And before she knew it, it was placed in the envelope and sent to a man half way across the world.

"Ino! Can I have a muffin?" An excited blonde was asking loudly, disturbing a few of the fellow patrons in the small cafe. Ino giggled, reaching over to grab the menu off of the man.

"You know, you can have one. But today is your shout." She looked at the menu carefully, trying to decide whether a latte or a blueberry muffin sounded more appetising, when another voice piped up.

"Geez, guys, you having a date without us?" Ino's head whipped up, to look into the green eyes of one of her best friends, Haruno Sakura. Beside her stood Shikamaru and Kiba, looking oddly amused at the situation.

Before the female could reply, the other blonde bet her too it.

"Sure are! Ino's **just **about to buy me a banana muffin, aren't you babe?" That set him off into a series of giggles, as he grabbed Ino around the waist playfully. She began to yelp, receiving disgruntled looks from the other customers.

Calming down, she moved closer to Naruto to allow the other three to sit down also. "How are you all?" Ino asked, trying to calm her flushing face. She received an "Mm," a "great!" and a half-hearted "yep" from the group.

"Say, Ino, did you end up getting Sasuke's address?" Sakura asked, snatching the menu from her hands childishly. Ino's smile faltered, and she thanked the God's that none of them were watching.

Choose the lesser evil.

"Not yet, sadly. I told him that if he didn't send mail within a month we'd all track him down, so I'm expecting a letter on the 31st." The blonde joked, nervously flicking her hair behind her ear.

The crew laughed with her, and she sighed inwardly.

"I hate to break this short." Ino said suddenly. "But I have a very important meeting to attend to at the shop. Remember, Naruto, you owe me." She turned with a wink, slinking out of the cafe as fast as she could.

Less of two evils doesn't kill the devil.


End file.
